


Kiss & Tell

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, POV Female Character, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are messy things to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss & Tell

Missions were a tricky business, especially when they didn't involve actual SSR clearance. Peggy scanned the hotel room mechanically, looking from the now empty space in the bed beside her to the bright red carpeted floor. Though she may not have given Peggy the best lead, Dottie certainly could have done worse than leave her lacy underwear forgotten on the floor and Peggy handcuffed to the bed.


End file.
